


Counter Strike

by womanroaring



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Computer Games, Domestic Bliss, Friendship, M/M, domestic viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9331505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womanroaring/pseuds/womanroaring
Summary: Just a little domestic scene with The Podium Family. Only rated T rather than G because of kissing and fluffiness.I loved the idea of Yuri and Yuuri playing computer games together after Yuuri moves to St Petersburg, since it’s a hobby that they share, which Victor doesn’t.I love Yuri/Yuuri interactions, especially ones that hint at the complicated way that Yuri views Yuuri. And I saw several bits of awesome fan art with upside-down Viktuuri kisses (like this one http://victurionice.tumblr.com/post/155186159307/k-o-a-upside-down-kisses-are-my-kink) and wanted one of those too :)





	

 

“I’m going to wipe the floor with you,” Yuri had growled by way of hello.

Katsuki had just laughed and moved out of the doorway to let him into Victor’s apartment. Well, the apartment they now shared.

“I brought chips. And those weird pretzel sticks you like,” he added, dumping the bag on the coffee table and unzipping it.

“ _Pocky_. The name’s _on the front_ ,” Katsuki said. “Did they have them at the market?”

“No. At the sushi place near the rink. I bought every box they had. Look!” The last word was like a war cry, as he started whipping them out of his backpack and throwing box after box at Yuuri. Victor came out at the sound of them laughing their heads off as Yuuri caught as many as he could.

“You’re going to break something!” He yelled, but was soon throwing the boxes back at the boy in self-defence. Victor was reminded that Yuuri had grown up in the shadow of a ninja house as he watched the way his fiancé flicked the boxes back at Yuri, using them as cover to move forward. Yuri only realised what was happening after Yuuri was within arm’s length and went to grab him. He managed to duck out of the way, dropping the last of his ammo and yelling, “ok, ok, sorry!” with his hands up and a huge grin on his face.

Those grins of Yuri’s made Victor so happy. They used to be so rare.

Victor wished that he’d noticed earlier that Yuri hadn’t had anyone to just _play_ with, before.

“Well,” Victor said, “as long as nobody’s actually killing anybody else, I’m going to start making dinner. But I thought you two were going to play games on the computer, not all over the living room?”

“Da,” Yuri said. “Counter Strike. I’m going to crush him.”

“Enjoy that,” Victor said, and kissed Yuuri on the forehead before heading to the kitchen. Yuri made a “you guys are so gross” face at Yuuri, who just smiled wider, and they launched themselves onto the couch.

Yuri was good, but Yuuri was better, which frustrated him to no end. Any time the boy thought he was beating him, it was just for Yuuri to surge ahead.

“Gah!” He finally cried at one point, after Yuuri pulled off a particularly tricky manoeuvre. He paused the game angrily. _“I’m going to the bathroom!”_ He yelled, and stormed out.

He felt better after he’d relieved himself, but still glared around at the room as he washed his hands. Victor’s bathroom was so _fancy_ \-- why couldn’t it just be like a _normal_ bathroom?

He recognised Victor’s things strewn around -- he’d shared enough hotel rooms with the man over the years -- but one side of the vanity was lined with some efficient little boxes with Japanese writing on them, and a couple of larger ones that looked very American, somehow. He opened one that looked like hair product.

It smelt like Katsuki.

Yuri quickly screwed the lid back on and went back out into the living area.

To find Victor kissing Yuuri again. Upside-down this time.

It looked like Victor had come up behind him on the couch and leaned over, and Yuuri had leaned his head backwards to meet him; the length of his neck exposed but his face hidden under Victor’s long fringe.

It appeared to Yuri like some sort of advanced manoeuvre, not for kissing amateurs. Victor had one hand on Yuuri’s face and the other splayed over his chest, his gold engagement ring glinting in the light.

Yuri made a disgusted noise that sounded more or less like “ _glaughkkk_ ,” and sat down heavily. He snatched up his controller and unpaused the game in retaliation for being subjected to the sight.

Even with the five or six seconds that it took Yuuri to blink dazedly, realise what had happened and grab up his own controller, the older man still finished the game with a higher score. Yuri showed every sign of sulking about this until Victor shoved a bread roll in his mouth, saying “oh, Yurochka, Yuuri has had eight years more practice at this than you. Now, come and tell me if you think this borscht is ready. It’s the first time I’ve tried making it from scratch, you know.”

It turned out that it was not only ready, but Yuri didn’t have a single complaint to make about it.

Victor hid his smugness as best he could.

They put on a movie after dinner. Yuri fell asleep within the first 15 minutes. Victor covered him with a blanket once they realised and waited another half hour to see if he was going to wake up. They went to bed as quietly as they could after that.

Yuri didn’t stir all night.

He was embarrassed when he woke up in the morning but since Victor didn’t seem to care that he’d fallen asleep on his fancy sofa and Yuuri didn’t say anything either, he ate the goddamned eggs they made for him and drank the stupid orange juice they gave him.

Maybe those two weren’t so disgusting.


End file.
